disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fawn
Fawn is an Animal-talent fairy. Fawn is a rascally tomboy full of mirth and mischief. She’s always ready to play, and the more rough-and-tumble the game, the better. Fawn is a born prankster — she likes to play tricks on Iridessa, Beck, and Horace— and Tinker Bell loves her mischievous nature. She speaks many different animal languages, but the burp-like toad-speak is her favorite. Fawn also has a softer side to her, being one of the caretakers of Mother Dove. She is fluent in almost all animal languages and is considered one of the best of her talent. Fawn serves as the secondary deuteragonist of the four films. She is Buck's secret crush. Disney Fairies's Franchise ''Tinker Bell (2008) In ''Tinker Bell Fawn is first seen at the arrival of Tinker Bell, where the places the egg charm if Animal would have been her talent. Fawn, along with the others, tried to help Tink change her talent when she didn't want to be a tinker anymore. She tried to teach her how to aid in baby birds' first flight, but ended up by Tink getting attacked by a hawk. Later, she, like the other fairies, thought that Tinkering was really Tink's talent, and didn't try to help her change anymore. [[Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure|''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009)]] Later in ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, Fawn is seen delivering Autumn with the other fairies. She is also seen at Fairy Tale Theater, where she sat next to Tink, right after she had been training some skunks. Throughout the film she is seen preparing for the Autumn Revelry, such as preparing her 21 Butterfly Salute. ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) She went to Fairy camp with the other fairies in ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue. When Tink was captured by Lizzy, she and the others built a boat to save her. Later, she and the other fairies helped distract Mr. Twitches with cat nip while Vidia saved Tink. ''Pixie Hollow Games (2011) In ''Pixie Hollow Games, her partner was Buck. They won the first event of the games (leap frog), but apparently lost sometime in the middle. ''Secret of the Wings (2012) When it is time for animals to hibernate and retrieve their winter coats, Fawn begins to cross animals over the border to the Winter Woods. One particular bunny is afraid to cross and tries to evade Fawn. The chase leads to the tinker fairies area where Tinker Bell catches the bunny using a fishing rod-type invention. When Tinker Bell learns that Fawn crosses animals over, Tink offers to help, hoping to journey into the Winter Woods. When the two fairies arrive, however, Fawn explains that animal fairies - and all warm fairies - are not allowed to cross, they just see the animals off. Fawn then tries to wake one of the animals that began hibernating too early. While Fawn does this, Tink crosses the border. Fawn notices and reels Tink back over with the rod. Fawn then notices that the tip Tink's wings were frozen and rushes the tinker to the healing-talent fairies. Silvermist, Vidia, Rosetta, and Iridessa meet with Fawn and Tink at the doctor. Tink recovers easily after her wings were warmed, and the fairies are able to depart. It was then that Tinker Bell tells her friends that her wings began to glow when she crossed the border. None of her friends believe her, including Fawn, who did not notice. To find out more, Tink crosses the border once again. When she returns, she tells her friends that she met her long-lost sister, a winter fairy named Periwinkle. To allow Periwinkle to visit the warm regions of Pixie Hollow, Fawn assists Tink and her friends in creating a snow making machine. The next day, the fairies introduce Peri to the wonders of the warm regions, showing off their unique abilities in the process. Fawn was able to show Periwinkle her first group of butterflies, something Peri has dreamed of for a while. Soon enough however, Peri begins to become weak because of the heat, so Tink and the others rush her back over to the Winter Woods. Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, and Queen Clarion declare that Tinker Bell and Periwinkle may never see each other again for their own safety. Some time afterwards, the snow making machine goes on the fritz and freezes a portion of Pixie Hollow. Fawn and the others destroy the machine, but the half-frozen Pixie Hollow throws off the balance of the season. Soon enough, all of Pixie Hollow becomes threatened including the Pixie Dust Tree. To save the tree, Peri and the frost fairies use their frost magic to preserve the tree, thus saving fairy life. In the end, Queen Clarion and Lord Milori allow warm fairies to cross the border. Fawn is last seen enjoying herself in the snow with her friends and the rascally bunny that was afraid to cross earlier. The Pirate Fairy (2014) During the Four Seasons festival, Fawn and the fairies are preparing for their act when Zarina the pirate fairy puts all the fairies to sleep and steals the Blue Dust. She accompanies her friends in getting the dust back but Zarina magically swaps their talents and Fawn becomes a light fairy. Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) According to current information Fawn will be the centre character of the upcoming film —where —she befriends a huge and mysterious creature known as the NeverBeast. Tink and her best friends however are not so sure about this scary addition to Pixie Hollow. When the elite Scout Fairies set out to capture the monster, Fawn must trust her heart and take a leap of faith if she hopes to rally the girls to save the NeverBeast. Books The Trouble with Tink (2006 book) At the beginning of ''The Trouble with Tink, Fawn is seen playing fairy tag ]] with Tinker Bell and the other fairies. ''Beck and the Great Berry Battle (2006 book) In ''Beck and the Great Berry Battle, she is seen at the beginning when a baby raccoon was in need of help. She is one of the first fairies to get hit by a berry during the Berry Battle before lunch. She also tried to help negotiate things between the hummingbirds and chipmunks, but failed. ''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse (2008 book) She appears briefly in ''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. Appearances Books *Beck and the Great Berry Battle *The Trouble with Tink *Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse *Fawn and the Mysterious Trickster *Rosetta's Daring Day Disney Fiaries's Franchise *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Pixie Hollow Games *Secret Of The Wings *The Pirate Fairy Video Games *Pixie Hollow Online *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Trivia *She bears a resemblance to Bess *Aside from Tinker Bell, Fawn and Iridessa are the only characters whose physical appearance in the books is exactly the same as in the movies *Fawn is voiced by America Ferrera in the first film and Angela Bartys in all the sequels, including Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, and Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings *Fawn is the youngest among the six/five fairies. *Fawn Fun Facts: **'Talent:' Animals **'Favorite Food: '''Clover salad/Melted Acorn butter on anything. **'Favorite Flower': Snapdragon/Tiger lily. **'Favorite Color: Earthy tones like green, Berry, and brown **'Pet Peeve: '''Getting gussied up **'Crazy about: Fun and games **'Trademark:' Her long single braid **'House: '''Carved into a pine cone and placed into the Home Tree **'Favorite Game:' Fairy tag and Leap frog **Her friends are: Kit, Buck, Beck, TinkerBell, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, and Vidia. **Lives in a tree house carved from a giant pinecone. *In the film The Legend of the Neverbeast Fawn appears smaller and wears for the first time a Skirt with spikes. Quotes "Keep flappin'!" (From ''Tinker Bell, when Fawn's teaching the baby birds how to fly) Fawn: All right, fellas, when I blow the whistle, you guys go! Butterflies: Okay! Fawn: On your mark, get set-- (All but one of the butterflies fly off) Butterflies: Wheeeee! Fawn: the single butterfly still waiting Oh... giggling (Blows whistle) One butterfly: Wheeeeee! off Fawn: One down and twenty to go! Fawn: (Gasp) Rosetta! Is this what I think it is? the cat nip plant Rosetta: That is exactly what you think it is! Cat nip! Image Gallery fairies-bunny.jpg dfarnsworth 20.jpg dzwoneczek_elfy_bajki_17.jpg Film 7 Emily Tink 4.jpg|Fawn in The Legend of the Neverbeast Category:Never Fairies Category:Females Category:Animal-talent fairies Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fairies of Pixie Hollow Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters